mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims: Lights, Camera, Action!
MySims: Lights, Camera, Action! is a MySims game released by Maxis and EA. It takes place before MySims on the Wii, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, and Wii U. On the DS and 3DS, it continues after MySims Kingdom. DS, 3DS Version When you play the game, it will notify you to make sure you played MySims Kingdom DS so that you could understand the story. It also asks you to make a sim and sim name that was similar to the one you made in MySims Kingdom to make it look like the story really happened. Main Characters You Emily - A sweet girl who enjoys her life in the kingdom. She comes with you on an adventure to the 2 film lots where you two work together. Ellen - A mayor who loves to help out. She calls every once in a while to talk about your good doings. Console and PC Version When you play the game, a notification will pop up telling you that this game's first location is violent. It will ask if you would like to skip it. You start the game in a small neighborhood and help Olivia. Once done, she will give you a train ticket ti Horrorville. Once you finish Horrorville, you will take the train to Romance Valley. Once finished there, a boat will be given to you. You will take it to Comedy City. Once you finish that location, a bus will drive you to Drama Town. After, you will walk to Thriller Village. Locations Horrorville Romance Valley Comedy City Drama Town Thriller Village St. Waltson Street Characters Portal:MySims: Lights, Camera, Action Characters In the console versions, all characters play a major role in the game other than the pre-game characters. In the portable versions, any downtown character is a minor character. If you choose to help them, they throw a celebration for you at the special ending of the game. The only way you can get Downtown is after the credits roll, the main menu would appear. You must select to continue the game and it will tell you that there are problems going on downtown. The problems for each character are: DJ Candy - Her turntable is broken. You must be nice to Makoto and she will fix it. Edwin - He wants a good vacation to go on. You must choose 1 out of 3, and after he comes back in 3 days, he will tell you if he liked it or not. If he doesn't, you can try again, but it is randomized. Eliza - She wants to ask you some questions for her project for a show. If you answer all of them correctly, she will give you simoleans. Gordon - He wants a novel and you must buy it for him. Ginny - She wants you to catch a criminal. It is revealed to be a dog who is stealing food. Matt - He wants to study and asks if you could go to the library and find a study book. The study books are in the back room for exclusive people, and you must be nice enough to Gordon so that he will let you in to get it. Makoto - She wants a repair, and you must get a bus ride and Goth Boy will have the blue prints. Maria - She wants a cake and you must buy one from Charlie. Noelle - You must get a cookie recipe from Charlie and give it to her. Star - You must throw fruit for her to slice. (fruit ninja reference) the mini game will be unlocked. After, you can live your life and travel the town to play games and earn money, but you will not get anymore story. Occasionally, someone will ask for something, but there will not be an affect on the story if done. Mini-Series Spin-off The creators of the game joined Fresh TV to make a television series with 2 seasons. Season 1 was called Total Drama MySims Console and came in a DVD with the console a PC games. It showed off the Sims from the console and PC game competing for the film lot, similar to the television show Total Drama. Season 2 was Total Drama MySims Handheld. In August, they will be put on iTunes and will not appear with the game.